


building a home

by ElasticElla



Series: tipsy tales [9]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F, Holidays, Lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: 55. for different reasons, our entire group of friends won’t be joining our families for the holidays, so we make a list of ten new holiday traditions (and my favourite might be kissing you) - fromthis winter prompt list





	building a home

  1. _Putting up our own decorations._ “No Parker, you cannot just steal the Rockefeller tree and put it in our front yard!” “But it’s so pretty! And already done up!”   
  

  2. _Sending out holiday cards. “_ Never?” Parker shrugs, looking away, “Growing up wasn’t like that.” Amy swallows, “Well, I bet this year after we send ours, the boys will send their own to us.” (And they do.)  
  

  3. _Baking a gingerbread house_. “White chocolate? I thought you use icing as glue?” Amy winks, “Artistic culinary class secrets.”   
  

  4. _Drunk Jenga_. Sober, Parker wins every time. But drinking almost evens it out, has enough laughter and crashing towers that it doesn’t matter.  
  

  5. _Dressing up as elves and giving gifts to orphans._ Amy insists on purchasing all the gifts legally so none of the kids can get in trouble, but concedes on crawling through air vents in costume. (They are the two sweatiest and flushed elves.)  
  

  6. _Making a snowman._ The usual snowfight isn’t as fun with only the two of them, so Parker makes a new guardian of their yard, carrot nose and all. (Amy’s more into the second half of the tradition- warming up inside with hot cocoa.)   
  

  7. _Ugly sweater party_. With the two of them it’s more two people in atrocious sweaters eating their favorite foods, but Parker’s still counting it as a party. (There are decorations.) Amy’s sweater has actual bells that jingle whenever she moves, and Parker’s sweater transforms her into a giant snowflake.   
  

  8. _Adopt a cat._ Amy insists this one isn’t a tradition, and Mr. Paws joining the family in December was a lucky coincidence. Parker thinks Mr. Paws should have feline family too.   
  

  9. _Curling up in front of the fire._ For when it’s simply too cold to go out, cheesy holiday movies playing in the background, and the fire cracking merrily. The moment itself feels like a success- they did it, they made a home.   
  

  10. _Kissing you._ Not just for heists gone wrong (or right), but whenever they want to. Underneath the plant that may or may not be mistletoe, kissing the whipped cream and cocoa off messy mouths, to warm up again, because they simply can.   
  





End file.
